


KomaNami Drabbles

by anxietygnome (orphan_account)



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, Super Dangan Ronpa 2
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Despair (Dangan Ronpa), Domestic Fluff, F/M, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-04-21
Updated: 2020-04-21
Packaged: 2021-03-02 00:48:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 474
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23776366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/anxietygnome
Summary: I've decided that there is not enough just KomaNami in the tag, as most of it seems to be KomaHinaNami. So, enjoy one of my favorite comfort ships, put into a series of drabbles. <3
Relationships: Komaeda Nagito/Nanami Chiaki
Comments: 4
Kudos: 35





	KomaNami Drabbles

**Author's Note:**

> woah what's this? actual legit content ;0;????
> 
> woke!!
> 
> Quote of the chapter: She knew she had fallen for him after he turned to give her that damned smile.
> 
> Also they have really cute nicknames for eachother you'll see pop up >< aaaa i love them akfjhlkfsajhjkgb

She knew she had fallen for him after he turned to give her that damned smile. The one that seemed to hold the light of a million suns, outshined the universe. It was lovely, sweet, refreshing. What was his name, you might wonder? Nagito Komaeda. The person Chiaki Nanami had decided to spend her life with. Well, not like they tied the knot or anything. They're dating. Have been for two years now. It was nice, very nice. She loves him, and he loves her. Before they were together, Komaeda was noted to have multiple issues. Mostly mental. Since then, since he's been with Nanami, he's been getting better, or so she noticed. She's been trying to get him more help. Luckily for her, it had been working. She was so proud of him for how far he's come. 

Which brings them to where they are now. Taking a relaxing Spring break away from the chaos known as college. They were lucky enough to get into the same college, which only helped further their relationship. You see, the classes themselves weren't the issue, it was more the people in the dorms. Almost every day, after sneaking past security, and making it up 3 flights of stairs, the strawberryette would more often than not find the ashenette hovering outside her door, about to knock. Same thing every time. _'It's the little purple gremlin. I swear he's screwed half the damn college by now. I'm scared I'm next!!'_ She'd laugh it off, let him in, and they'd stay up, until the wee hours of the morning, and playing games.

A soft hum drew Nanami out of her little doze, and she blinked her eyes multiple times, turning to the source of the sound. It was then when she realized her hair was being messed with. Looking in her peripheral vision, she noticed Komaeda was seated next to her, and presumably, he was behind the feeling from her right side. With a soft smile, she leaned into the touch, earning a surprised noise from the boy beside her.

_"Oh? Nami, didn't know you had awoken, sorry, I apologize if I had awoken you."  
_

"No, Kona, you're fine. . . I woke up from your humming."

The boy stared at her a moment before smiling. He had stopped humming at this point, so he decided to pick it back up. He continued fiddling with the girl's hair as she began to nod off once more, seemingly soothed by the actions. Truly, this was what peace and relaxation was to them. Calm winds blowing, sand running between their toes, and the calm, occasional crash of a wave against a rock. With a gentle rustle of people running through the sands of where they relaxed, the girl fell back asleep happily next to her love, safe from the chaotics known as college.

**Author's Note:**

> Woooh!! It's short for me, but oh well.
> 
> Wow, look at that !! Two posts in one day, and actually finished stories that aren't SaiOuma !! How does that feel? :)
> 
> Anyways, hope you enjoyed this <3


End file.
